la bibliothèque
by mirandapowa
Summary: donc voila première fics un petit truc choux XD voila donc un petit miralee.y a pas asser de yuri dans ce coin la XD alore j'en met de plus je trouve que se couple est plus top mignon XD donc voila première .n'hésiter pas a dire se que vous en penser . sur ce bonne lecture et bas reviews ? XD
1. Chapter 1

La cloche sonne la fin de la journée. Il est 17h30, je viens de terminer avec un cours d'histoire. Je salues mes amis qui rentrent chez eux , range mes affaires et sors de la classe. Me voilà dans les couloirs légèrement éblouis par le couché de soleil .Par la fenêtre je vois mes camardes sortir du lycée ,je souris et me voilà en train de marcher dans les couloirs, je m'arrête devant une porte ,je reste planté là en me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire. Y a-t-il encore des élèves ?mais je sais quelle est la . je sors de mes penser et rentre. La salle est éclairée par les derniers rayon de lumière provenant de l'extérieur, il n'y a pas d'élèves, le temps est comme arrêté , c'est une impression que j'ai toujours eu lorsqu'i personne…. Un sourit se dessine sur mon visage personne à part elle et moi évidemment . Je me lance dans ce labyrinthe constitué d'étagères remplis de livres que ma petite sourie a sûrement dévoré ,je ris à cette idée . Je la cherche elle est sûrement dans un coin savourant les livres quelle n'a pas encore pu goûter .je m'arrête un moment ,j'aperçois un livre' étalé à l'autre bout de l'étagère ,je continue ma route ,à mesure que j'avance d'autres livres apparaissent par terre je suis des yeux ses indications qui m'indiquent le repère de ma petite souris ,elle est assise, elle dort profondément un livre à ses genoux , ses cheveux légèrement bouclées était lâcher les laissent tomber sur ces épaules . je m'approche, la contemplent comme la plus belle chose que je possède ,je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur la joue et me redresse elle dort toujours, je me retourne et décide de ranger . Enfin tous les livre sont à leur place .Elle dort toujours ,je décide de prendre un livre , m'assoit près d'elle et lis jusqu'à que je succombe a la fatigue .

-m-

J'ouvre les yeux la pièce est l'légèrement sombre je regarde l'horloge il est 19h50 j'ai du m'endormir je soupire et sans quelle que chose appuyé contre ma cuisse ,c'est chaud je la fixe la source de chaleur et souri, malgré les faibles lumière je la vies c'est elle ,elle ma attendue le sourire aux lévres ,je la regarde , pose ma main sur sa chevelure lisse ,elle commence à ce réveiller ,elle se tourne vers moi et me sourie .

-bonsoir Lenalee.

-Bonsoir Miranda. Dit elle

Merci de m'avoire attendue . nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Notre chez nous.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:traduction de tara1990 d'une pétition qui circule __en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. A LIRE SVP_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1

tara1990

mirandapowa


End file.
